The Vampire Chronicles
by QuestionyTheQuestionMark
Summary: Blossom Willis, 13 lonely, smart ,unique only wants one thing a... friend . Brick Jacobs is a vampire , a 1300 year old to be exact , he becomes Blossom's friend. A friendship that is forbidden , will it work? Read to find out! I suck at summaries. Cover by Shypuppylover19!
1. Chapter 1

13 year old Blossom Willis looked outside at the pitch black sky and sighed. She wondered why she didn't have friends, maybe because she had beautiful , rosy pink eyes, or the fact that she had one of the highest GPA in the entire middle school, or just for the reason, that she was different. Blossom told no one this but she saw things no one else could see, Blossom was espically terrified of this, what un-godly thing did she do to deserve this pain and frustration.

"All I want is someone to care for me, someone to like me for my faults no matter what! All I want is a friend, just one friend. Blossom sniffed and one tear rolled down her cheek. Blossom stopped crying for a second , she rubbed her eyes just to make sure she saw what she thought she saw. Outside there was a boy floating!

* * *

"Dad , please!" 1300 year old Brick Jacobs was practically begging his father to let him leave the safety of their village.

"Son, we have talked over this a thousands of years, and my answer is still no." Langston Jacobs sighed and rubbed his temple at his oldest son's antics.

"Dad if you ever expect me to, become a mature, well adjusted, vampire if I'm shut up inside the village." Brick groaned frustrated.

"Why can't you be like your sister , Bubbles." Bianca Jacobs came down the stairs she had heard her nickname and assumed she was being called.

" Yeah, daddy. " the blonde 1100 year old looked curious.

"Oh sorry , sweetie I'm just having a loving man to man talk with your brother. " He went on to give Brick a nougie who's eye twitched. Brick's mother, Coco came into the room and sighed.

"Langston, will you please stop abusing our son." Langston stopped and then looked serious.

"He's back on the , roaming topic." Coco gasped.

"Brick! Don't you understand, there's more to roaming then you think. First off you have to master the invisibility spell , and then you have to learn all the passwords, also there's. ..." All Brick heard was "Wah, Wah wah wah wah!"

"Don't you guys trust me, don't you think I'm mature!?" Brick threw his hands up. Langston and Coco exchanged glances. They both simultaneously sighed.

"Okay, son we will let you roam."

"YOU ALWAYS SAY THAT I'M NOT- wait what!" Brick began to rant but stopped when he finally registered what was being said to him.

"Son, we realize that you are at the brink of manhood, and think you deserve to enjoy this little bit of freedom." Brick grinned his dream was coming true!

"Son , even though we are giving you this privilege, there are 2 rules that you must comply to. 1 never bite a human and 2 never EVER reveal your existence to a human. As far as they know we're a myth." The family exchanged a nod .

"I can't wait till I'm 1300 and I can go out into the real world. It's embarssing when your brother upstages you in this way." Bubbles pouted and crossed her arms.

"One day my buona figlia." Langston said patting Bubbles' head. Brick couldn't wait he was going to roamt!

* * *

Blossom could not believe her eyes. There was boy floating boy in the air! Maybe she was dreaming, yeah all the time alone was taking a toll on the sanity of her brain. She decided to test the theory.

"Um...HEY WHY ARE YOU FLOATING!" The boy suddenly stopped he whipped around so fast she could've sworn he got whiplash. Brick 's eyes widen. What in the hell! There was no way that this regular girl with strange magneta colored eyes, could see him, it wasn't possible. This hasn't happen years and he's not thinking about just a few he's talking millions maybe even billions of years ago, and it just had to happen to him, great.

"UM... MY QUESTION STILL HAS NOT BEEN ANSWERED!" She yelled out of the window. Brick snapped out of his thoughts, how in the heck was he going to handle this. Obviously he couldn't tell his parents they'll think he wasn't ready and would never let him do this again. Damn, what was he going to do. Brick flew full speed but had forgotten she was still standing at the window.

"GET OUTTA THE WAY!" He crashed in to the Blossom with a loud thud. They looked into each others eyes. She looking into his blood red ones, he looking into her magneta ones. They looked away and blushed. Brick surveyed his surroundings. The plain walls only had one poster it being of Albert Einstein. There were several bookcases though, filled to the brim with old, worn books . The twin bed stood in the middle of the room it's purple sheets sat still perfectly in place. Huh weird.

" Okay, what in the world are you! This is as weird and strange as it could get and I want answers. " Blossom stared Brick down. Brick really didn't know how to answer her , his cover was already blown. Might as well tell the truth.

"I'm a vampire. " Blossom eyes widened then they turned into annoyed look.

"Oh really, yeah and I'm Jennifer Lopez. " Blossom said sarcastily.

"Who?" Brick bore a confused look.

"What, never mind . But seriously who and what are you?"

"I just told , I'm a vampire. " Brick bared his fangs at her.

"Those are totally fake, I bet I can take them off." Blossom reached for his mouth , Brick immediately jumped back .

"What in the hell , do you know how unsanitary that would be!?"Brick continued to walk backwards as Blossom reached from him.

" I'll think about the multiplying germs on my hand after I call you on your bluff." Blossom then lunged forward at Brick jumped back again and started to run. Blossom ran after him completely determined to catch him and call him on his bluff. Brick began to run faster, but Blossom picked up the speed. She jumped and tackled Brick . She began to pull at his teeth, Brick started screaming in pain, Blossom pulled harder.

" AHHHH! STOP I JUST GOT DHESE TINGS!" His words were stuttered. Blossom finally gave up and she panted, tired. Brick glared at her.

"Are you done abusing me!?" Blossom nodded her head.

"Do you believe me now? " Blossom sat up and stared at Brick.

" Wait if your a vampire... are you anything like Edward from Twighlight?'' Brick eyebrow quirked up.

"Seriously, that's what your going to ask." Blossom held her hands up in defense.

"What!? I've read every book in the entire series, I was just wondering." Brick rolled his eyes then he looked over at Blossom.

"Why are your eyes pink?" Blossom's eyes widened in surprise , she then blushed.

"Um... I actually don't know that, I was sorta born this way, I know it's weird."

"Naw, just special." Blossom turned a brighter red. Then she realized something.

" Hey, you don't know who Jennifer Lopez is do you?" Brick shook his head confused. Blossom smirked . She jumped out of the bed , and ran to her bookbag, she pulled out a rose laptop.

"Well, let me show you a little something. "

And so a friendship begins...

 **Else Where...**

"Sir , a rule has been broken." A person in the dark stated while looking at a beeping red dot.

"Where?"

"Townsville, USA. "

"Keep an eye **there,** I have very important plans for each sector." The strange man smirked.

* * *

 **First chapter is finally done! Please do not give me mercy I want hard core criticism. I've worked s long on this please give me all you got. Anyway thanks for the reviews hope you love the rest! P.S I don't own Jennifer Lopez or the PPG, Craig McCracken does (not Jennifer Lopez )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here's the second chapter of ... THE VAMPIRE CHRONICLES! If you have any suggestions feel free to pm me. Oh and shout out to shypuppylover19 and sweetlycute thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter! Now onward with the story.**

 **Blossom : She doesn't own us!**

 **Brick: She wishes she did though *smirks***

 **Me : SHUT UP BRICK! * blushing ***

* * *

Blossom stood in front her mirror, her head was down but she had a small smile on her face. She waited paitently for the music. With her brush as her microphone, she begin to sing.

 _I'm hurting baby_

 _I'm breaking bad_

 _I need your loving, oh I need it now!_

 _When I'm without you_

 _Oh I'm something weak_

 _You got me begging, begging Oh I'm on my knees!_

Blossom clutched her heart as she sang along with the song. She pointed at herself in the mirror, and began to shake her hips.

 _I don't wanna be_

 _needin' your love_

 _I just wanna be_

 _deep in your love_

 _And it's killin me_

 _when your away_

Brick had arrived and watched her sing. She danced and sang her heart out, she stopped and blushed when she saw Brick watching her and smirking.

"PEVERT!" Brick raised his hands in defense, as he stepped into the room.

" Hey, I was just waiting for you to finish your mini concert, is it my fault that you were so absorbed in what you were doing." Blossom blushed even harder, why did it bother her what he thought ?

"Still, you didn't have to watch!"Blossom's face was as red Brick's hat, He couldn't help smirk at her face.

"Your actually not that bad."

"Really?" Blossom was suprised by his compliment.

"Now I'm not saying go and get a music contract." Blossom punched him in the shoulder as he chuckled.

"Jerk!"

"I consider that a compliment. "

"Of course you would."Blossom rolled her eyes at him.

"So what's on the agenda for today, Blossy?" Brick plopped himself on top of her bed, she immediately pushed him off.

"OW! What was that for!?" Brick glared at Blossom.

"I don't want your boy smell stinking up my bed." Blossom stated simply, she then stared to stare at Brick.

"What, is there something on my face?" Brick asked, Blossom realized she was staring she shook her head no.

"No, it's just ... How are you able to fly?" Brick not knowing how to answer shrugged.

" What do you mean you don't know!?"Brick held his hands up in defense.

"I just don't, I mean I could ask my dad but that would kinda sound sorta supicous."Blossom cocked an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I don't ask about shit like that, I usually ask if we've run out of poptarts." Blossom gave him a really look.

"What don't act like you don't ask about the poptarts, your parents aren't monsters!" Blossom then had a grim face, she looked down quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"My parents... they treat me just like everyone else does!" Blossom burst into tears.

"How do they treat you?" Brick asked softly .

"Like I'm sort of freak of nature! I don't even look like them, why do you think I'm up here!? They're afraid they'll catch what I have and will become freaks too! " Blossom stood up as tears streamed down her cheeks, Brick couldn't help but stare.

"It's because of my STUPID eyes! They literally told me, that the minute they saw me, they wished they could take me back! I hate my eyes!" Blossom ranted,Brick narrowed his eyes.

"Don't say that."

"Say what?"

"Say that about your eyes, you have gorgeous eyes they're special!" Blossom shook her head.

"No their not! Their ugly and they glow in the dark and-"

"Wait! Did you just say they glow in the dark?"

"Yeah, why?" Brick's eyes widened .

"You sure?" Blossom grabbed her light remote and fully cut off the light, true to her word her eyes glowed bright pink in the darkness... along with Brick's blood red ones. She cut the light up to a mellow light and looked suprised.

"How can your eyes do that!?"

"All vampires eyes can do that... but what suprises me is that your can too." Brick gave her a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Brick squinted.

"Open your mouth."

"WHAT!" Blossom looked appalled, Brick out of habit smirked. He then without permission opened her mouth and inspected her teeth, they looked strange, not bad but strange.

"How does it feel for your mouth to inspected without your consent?" Blossom gave him another hard glare. Soon serious Brick thought about Blossom's teeth.

"Um... Have your teeth always looked like that?" Blossom nodded.

"Yeah, they've always been shaped like that, I'm suprised the kids at school haven't made of them."

"You really, need to stop putting yourself down like that, it's not healthy for your confidence."

"I have plenty confidence!"

"That was straight up lie, right there, no you don't. You think your some sorta beast in a place full of beauties. When you are actually a different kind of beauty." Blossom blushed and looked down and smiled.

"That was really sweet."

"Your still a nerd, though." Blossom threw one of her pillows at him as he laughed.

* * *

"John, I miss our daughter so much."

"I do too dearest but she is safe in the mortal world." The woman whispered to herself.

"I miss you, my baby Blossom. "

 **Done! I hope you enjoyed this heartfelt, ( and I hope funny) chapter of The Vampire Chronicles remember you are always important. Oh and don't forget to review! Be harsh!**

 **Blossom: She doesn't own Sugar by Maroon 5!**

 **Me: I love them to death though!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Your Invited! Come to Princess Morbucks 13th birthday party! Don't forget your gift!_

Blossom stared at the invitation. Why in the world, would Princess invite _her_ to a party, it made no type of sense. Her of all people! Well, it didn't matter anyway she had already decided not to go. What did they think she was stupid?! Ha! Blossom was smarter than she looked. Plus, she couldn't go, what about Brick, she wouldn't be here if he came. Blossom lightly blushed, _Brick,_ she would never admit it out loud but she was starting to develop a small crush on Brick.

"What up, Pinky?" Brick jumped inside of the room with a smirk on his face. Blossom jumped slightly, she didn't know he was there.

"Do you always have to smirk?"Brick put a hand to his chest and faked hurt.

"Well, dang! Not even a hello, you should be ashamed Miss Willis!" Blossom simply rolled her rose eyes.

"No seriously, why are always smirking?"

"Well Blossy ,dear I wouldn't be Brick if I didn't smirk now would I?"

"That actually sounds like a good thing." Brick scoffed playfully.

"Oh stop acting like you don't love me." Blossom put on the most serious face and said.

"I'm not acting." Brick gasped.

"I am seriously hurt, Blossom!" He fake-cried while Blossom rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"God, are you dramatic."

"I take that as a nod to my awesome acting skills."

"What acting skills?" Blossom raised her eyebrow playfully as Brick gaped at her.

"Just keep hurting my feelings Blossom, at some point in time your gonna break me and sanity."

"Really, I thought your sanity was already broken!?" Brick pushed Blossom softly, as he did so he noticed something on her desk.

"Hey, what's that!?" Blossom's eyes widened, when she saw him getting it and reading , just by the look on his face she knew she was screwed.

"We are so going to that party."

"No, we're not."

"Take those words back, because we so are!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes! Wait! No!" Brick smirked.

"You just said yes Blossom, are you not a woman of her word?" Blossom tried to find a loophole.

"Brick, what about your teeth!" Brick smirked again.

"I'll just say there fake."

"They look real."

"Some fake things look real, Blossom get it through your head that we are going to that party and your going to stop being an anti-social shut in!"

"But-"

"No, buts! Blossom there are actually good people out there you just gotta find 'em." Brick softly smiled. Blossom couldn't help but smile back. Damn that charming smile!

"Fine, we'll go to the party but stay relatively hidden, okay?"

"Fine, get dressed so we can roll out."

"Okay, get out, I'm not letting one of your perverted fantasies happen." Brick groaned.

"Let it go, Blossom, it was just a mistake! I didn't know you were in there!"

"That's what they all say!" Brick smirked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, question. Who in the world is 'they'?" Blossom was as red as Brick's hat. She threw her pillow at him.

"OH MY GOD!YOU THINK WRONG!" Brick couldn't help but laugh.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Okay, Brick ready!" Brick eyes widened and his mouth hung open as he stared at Blossom. She wore a simple pink dress and red flats. Her hair was in a ponytail and was held by a red bow.

"Why are you staring at me?" Brick blushed hard and blinked.

"No reason! Just hop on!" He squatted down so she could jump on his back. He stood on the window seal and he could feel Blossom tighten her grip around him.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No!"

"Then why are you shaking?"Blossom sighed.

"Hey, Bloss."

"Yeah."

"I've got you, I promise I won't let you fall," Blossom smiled softly and leaned into Brick, she felt strangely safe now.

"Let's go!" Brick jumped off the window seal and fell, he started to fly up and he could feel Blossom tighten her grip even more. He went all the way up and flew down again. Blossom started to laugh and smile . Brick softly smiled as he heard her laugh. As they got there, Blossom looked scared, as they stood at Princess's house... Mansion.

"DAMN! Blossom you didn't tell me she was fucking loaded!" Blossom snapped out of it and rolled her eyes at him.

"Was I supposed to?" She said sarcastically.

"Uh, Yeah!" Blossom smacked him upside the head and rang the doorbell. A butler came and looked at them.

" Are you here for the party?"

"No duh, what else would two 13-year-olds be here?!"Brick exclaimed, Blossom glared at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Yes sir, we are here for the party." He let them in and the both stared in awe at the dancing kids and lights.

"Wow." They both said in unison. Princess sat on a throne in the heart of the party and a crown on her head. Blossom looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"This is so awesome!" Brick had a huge smile on his face as he looked in awe.

"Brick, remember were leaving in a few minutes, make sure you're hidden."Brick nodded his head and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah whatever! I wonder where the chocolate fountain is?" He walked off on the smell of chocolate. Blossom watched him and stood kind of awkwardly on the dance floor not knowing what to do.

"Blossom!" Blossom looked at Princess who was smiling wide, she had her arms spread wide for a hug. Blossom looked both ways to see if she was talking to her.

"Are you talking to me!?"

"Of course!" After giving Blossom a hug, Princess lead her to where she was sitting and as Blossom sat she felt strangely uncomfortable. Like something was about to happen her. Blossom breathed out if her nose, she needed to relax and have fun for once. Maybe she would get a friend out of this.

 **What will happen? Find out next time on the Vampire Chronicles.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! It's Me! If you haven't noticed the new cover which was created by the awesome shypuppylover19! Isn't it awesome, seriously I can't stop geeking out! Please before you even read this chapter go check out all of her art and stories. Seriously Go.** **Remember to review and I don't own the PPG!**

Brick found the chocolate fountain and licked his lips.

"Ahhhh yeah, and Blossom was going to let me pass this up." Brick said grinning.

"Who's Blossom?"A girl with long brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Ahh!" Brick screamed but when he saw the girl he put his hand to his chest.

"Jeez where did you come from?" He asked breathing hard.

"Did you know your eyes are red?" The girl asked, Brick raised an eyebrow.

"You ask a lot of questions." The girl smirked, she held her hand out for a shake.

"Well I like a lot of answers, what's your name stranger?" Brick smiled.

"Name's Brick, yours?" He asked back.

"I'm Robyn, Hey why do you have fangs?" Brick started to nervously sweat.

"Well - Blossom! " Brick froze when he heard a scream, he recognized that scream to be Blossom's.

"What's wrong?" Robyn asked concerned, Brick looked back at her quickly.

"I got to go, Blossom is introuble. See you later Robyn!" Brick yelled running. Robyn grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in the choclate fountain.

"What a strange guy. I wonder who Blossom is?" She said to herself.

* * *

Brick ran as fast he could but what he saw broke his heart and made him fume with anger. Blossom stood in the middle of the circle, she was covered in blood. Pig's blood to be exact. Tears streamed down her cheeks as people laughed.

 **Earlier...**

Blossom finally relaxed, she felt good. She was enjoying the party and she felt like she was befriending Princess.

"Hey Blossom, do you wanna dance?" Princess asked giving a smile, she should've known was fake.

"Sure!" Blossom said excited and eagerly. They walked into the middle of the dance floor and started to dance, Princess looked at Blossom jealousy coursing through her veins. From dancing alone in the mirror for years, Blossom was a pretty good dancer. Princess slowly backed away into the crows that circled Blossom, she pulled out a walkie talkie and began to speak into it.

"Do you have the bucket and 'thing' ready?" She asked when she got her answer an evil smirk grew on her face. She walked back into the middle of the crowd and put back on her fake smile.

"Hey Blossom?" She asked. Blossom turned around with a huge smile, that made Princess almost feel guilty. Almost.

"Yeah Princess!" She said. Princess backed away that evil smirk returning to her face.

"Make sure you get the blood off your hands." Blossom gave a confused look when suddenly blood pored all over her. She screamed not realizing what happened until she heard laughter. Blossom looked down, she was covered in blood. Pig's blood. She began to cry, tears streamed down her face but she suddenly smelled the blood. It had a strange appeal too it. It smelled in away delicious. Before she could act on these sudden instincts, she ran out crying. Brick followed her, he didn't notice Robyn who had walked by the door a frown and a sad look on her face.

"So that's Blossom. Poor girl." Brick found Blossom out back sitting by the river crying.

"Blossom, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault, I pressed you into coming here, if I hadn't you wouldn't have been so humiliated." Brick said guilt in his voice. Blossom wiped her tears.

"It's okay, it's my fault for thinking that I could be happy." Blossom said tears returning. Brick put his a hands on Blossom's shoulder.

"Don't you ever say that again you hear me. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure your happy. Your my friend Blossom." Brick said smiling, Blossom returned the smile wiping her tears. Brick gasped putting his hand to his mouth.

"Holy Shit, Blossom your teeth!" Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Not this again Brick, we've had too many conversations about teeth." Brick shook his head.

"No Blossom! That's not what I meant! Your teeth were kinda strange looking but now they're sharper. They look...like mine. " Blossom eyes widened, she looked into the mirror and saw Brick was right. Her teeth looked exactly like fangs.

"What! But your vampire, this can't be possible!" She said hyperventilating.

"Blossom, calm-" Before he could finish his sentence, A girl came running towards them.

"Hey!" Brick recognized the girl to be Robyn. Robyn ran down and stopped in front of them.

"Robyn!?" Robyn looked up smiling and nodding then she gave a confused look.

"Yep its me! Hey why do you both have fangs?" Brick gave Blossom a quick worried look. Before he could say anything Blossom slapped her hand on his mouth.

"We're in a club...that...loves Vampires! Yeah, we love vampires. Isn't that right, Brick?" Brick nodded his head quickly in agreement.

"Can I join!? I love the supernatural! " Robyn said grinning. Brick immediately frowned but replaced it with a sorta fake smile.

"You can't! What I meant to say...is we are way to full right now. Maybe next year!" Robyn gave a disappointed look but then smiled.

"Well that's okay, if I can't join the club can we all still be friends? Pleaseeee! I'm new here and I literally have no friends." Blossom smiled and nodded at Brick who smiled and nodded back.

"Sure." Robyn squealed before hugging them both,They both hugged back smiling.

* * *

Brick was flying through the air with Blossom on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"We just had a very tiring adventure." She said, Brick couldn't help but agree.

"Totally but... your a vampire. " Blossom shook her head.

"I can't be. I'm human it isn't logically possible for me to be one. Maybe, Princess put vampire teeth in my mouth." Brick winced at what Blossom said.

"Bloss, I really don't think that could've happened in any way possible."Blossom 'hmped'.

"It's the only thing that makes sense! Just let me beileve it okay Brick." She said quickly.

"But Blossom-" She interrupted him.

"Please, Brick." Brick sighed.

"Fine, Blossom. Whatever you say. " Blossom leaned on top of his head.

"Are you mad at me Brick?" Brick rolled his eyes but still smiled.

"You know how I am Blossom, I can't stay mad at you." Blossom grinned.

"Good. Earlier did you really mean what you said?" Brick gave a soft smile.

"What's with all the questions, Blossom? Did you suddenly just become Robyn? But to answer your question, yes. As long as I'm around Blossom, we will always be friends." Brick floated down to Blossom's window seal. Music softly played from her room.

 _Who's coming home with me~_

Brick raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, who is that singing?" Blossom blushed .

"IT'S NOBODY! " Blossom said quickly. Brick rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Okay, whatever Blossom. See tomorrow night." Brick jumped back out the window seal but Blossom pulled his arm and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Brick. For everything,Bye. Brick blushed.

"Bye, Bloss." Brick flew home a blush still on his cheeks. He flew through the window of his room and collapsed on his bed. What he didn't know someone was watching him, with a confused yet intrigued look.

Bubbles.

 **I'm back guys! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and did what I said about shypuppylover19. Go. She created the beautiful awesome cover, all credit goes to her! Headcanon- Blossom likes Trey Songz. Don't ask me why she just does. The song was I invented Sex ft Drake. Don't anyone Jude me. I'm a teenage girl, I enjoy songs like those! Anyway, I still don't own the PPG. Sigh, I wish I did though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Today Guys we are doing something different! We're going to hang with Blossom in the day! Let's see what happens...**

5:00 am

Blossom yawned and stretched. Due to her late nights hanging out with Brick she did not get the most sleep but her being the perfectionist, she had to wake up early and get to school on time. It was a must. Blossom walked to her very tiny bathroom and took a quick shower, she dried her hair and combed it. She proceeded to dress and walked down the stairs, she grabbed a breakfast bar and walked to the school bus.

6:00 am

Blossom put her hands in her pocket and blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Hi!" Blossom saw the same Blue eyes and brown hair she saw last night.

"Oh hi, Robyn!" Blossom smiled, she really had made another friend

"How are you? " Robyn asked going right into her daily round of questions.

"I'm good,you?" Robyn smiled and answered.

"I'm fine, did you know you still have fangs in your mouth?"Blossom looked down, she had tried her hardest to pull out the teeth but to no avail.

"I'm in that club remember? Besides, do you have your schedule?" Robyn' s answer to Blossom's question was a question.

"Oh yeah, where is Brick?" Blossom rubbed the back of her head.

"He doesn't go to this school." Robyn tilted her head.

"How do you know Brick?" Blossom couldn't help but think to herself _'Brick wasn't kidding she does ask a lot of questions.'_

"Uh well, we just recently became friends. Why? Do you...perhaps like him?" Blossom had just a hint of jealousy I'm her voice as she said this. Robyn laughed, her blue eyes lighting up.

"Of course not! I just met the guy, besides it's obvious you have a crush on him. Am I right?"Blossom's face turned a deep shade of red. The bus came just at the right time.

"Oh look the bus! Let's get on!" Blossom grabbed Robyn 's hand and dragged her up in the bus.

7:00 am

Blossom was at attention, her favorite class was first period. Why? It was a new start to learning of course. Before the teacher came in, Princess and her crew sauntered over to her and stood in front of her desk.

"Hey, Blossy did you take my advice about your hands? Haha!" Princess laughed her snotty laugh and her lackeys, of course, laughed with her, they were paid to. Robyn, who now sat next a to Blossom stood up and glared at Princess.

"Shut the fuck up. I know you aren't talking about that evil prank you played on her. She didn't deserve it and you know it!" Princess narrowed her eyes as she looked at Robyn.

"Who asked you Bug Eyes? This was a conversation between me and Piggy. This isn't any of your business. " Robyn's eyes grew angry as she walked towards Princess.

"Blossom is my friend when she is getting bullied by evil,awful self-hating people like you it becomes my freaking business. " Blossom grinned as tears came into her eyes at Robyn 's words. She may have known her for a short amount time, she had already gained Blossom's full trust.

"Oh, so what are you going to do about it Bug? Huh, what!?" Robyn was about to swing but the teacher came in.

"Miss Morebucks, Miss Snyder is detention going to remind you both to stay in your seats?" Both girls sat back down quickly.

"No sir." They both said at the same time. Blossom grinned at Robyn. She wrote a note and threw it towards her.

 _Thanks for standing up for me - Blossom_

Robyn wrote back.

No Prob! What are friends for? That Princess though is kinda of a bitch don'tcha think?- Robyn

Blossom laughed at what Robyn said until the teacher snapped is head up and looked at her.

"Something funny Miss Utonium?" Blossom shook her head quickly a smile still on her face as she held her head down.

12:00

Blossom usually sat alone at lunch but today was different,she had Robyn.

"Wow, you are committed! You're even wearing your fangs while you eat!" Talking to Robyn, Blossom had forgotten that they were even there. This worried Blossom, why did she have fangs? She was human. She never had fangs before this why now?

"Yeah, committed..." Robyn felt slightly concerned about Blossom's tone of voice but decided not to ask her about it. Maybe it was her disgusting cafeteria food.

"Oh uh okay... well as I said before I am in love with the supernatural." Robyn pulled out a device that had fangs on it and a meter on it.

"What's that?" Blossom asked her eyebrow raised.

"It's a vampire tracking device I made! Don't tell anyone this but I think there are vampires in Townsville and with this baby, I'll find them all! I know what your thinking, I don't want to hurt them, I'm like you. I just want to be friends." Robyn grinned proudly at Blossom's shocked face.

"Uh, could you show me how it works? " Blossom expected it to not work but she was wrong. Very,very,very, wrong. When Robyn turned it on on it went off when she pointed it at Blossom. It dinged,ringed, and every other inged until it burned itself out. Blossom broke out into a cold sweat while Robyn hit it.

"Darn Thing! I guess it only detects fake vampires" Blossom nodded clearly scared. Her stomach hurt as she thought about it. Blossom was a vampire. A fricking vampire! Blossom couldn't freak out for long though because Princess returned.

"Hey, Bug eye and piggy. Wait is Piggy wearing fangs? Holy Shit everyone run for your life it's vampire pig!" Robyn slammed her hands on the table.

"What happened to you shutting the fuck up Princess? Seriously, could you please close your mouth your stinky breath is killing those poor flies around you. It's bad enough they deal with the stench of your attitude and natural odor." Princess gasped as Blossom laughed at what Robyn said.

"You Bitch! Aghh!" Princess was about to slap Robyn but to both all three's surprise, Blossom stopped her. She held onto Princess 's wrist like she was trying to steal something.

"Let go of my hand, please!" Princess pleaded trying to tug her hand out of Blossom's deathly grip. Blossom's eyes had also turned a darker shade of pink an evil smirk that resembled Princess ' s on her face.

"How about this? You leave Robyn and me alone, I'll let go of your hand, m'kay." Princess nodded her head quickly and Blossom lets go of her hand. Princess and her lackeys scrambled away, scared. Blossom blinked a couple of times and her eyes turned back to their regular color

''Woah Blossom! You totally went beast on Princess!'' Blossom was still in shock.

"I d-don't know what happened." Robyn put her hand on Blossom's shoulder. Blossom was met with a kind smile.

"Blossom you stood up for yourself! You were tired of Princess basically harassing you and put your foot down. That's good in my book!'' Blossom returned Robyn's reassuring smile but still in the back of her mind something nagged at her. Something was up and she was going to find out.

3:00

"Bye Robyn! See you tomorrow!" Robyn waved back happily as the girls walked to their seperate homes. The first thing Blossom did when she got home was study her teeth. They were very sharp and pointy and looked exactly like Brick's but if she just moved her mouth in a different way they wouldn't be visible. It felt so surreal, she had fangs. Fricking Fangs! Blossom decided to do when she had a problem that couldn't be solved. Push it in the back of her mental locker then sit on it till it closed.

Blossom fell on her bed sleep taking over her body.

10:00

Blossom rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,Brick usually came around 10:30 then left at 4:00. They would stay up all night, talking about random things, singing and dancing, just having fun with each other. Blossom walked over to her window and opened it, if she closed it Brick would hit it like a fly hits a glass wall. Even though that would be extremely hilarious, Blossom didn't want to see Brick hurt. As Blossom turned her head a blue blur came heading towards her.

"Ahhhh!" She screamed and ducked. The figure crashed inside of her room hitting the wall. It turned out to be a girl with blonde hair tied into pigtails, in a pretty light blue dress. The girl held her head as she tried to keep steady, she looked very dizzy.

"Holy Crap, are you okay?!" Blossom asked running to the girl's side. The girl blinked and squinted at Blossom.

"Hey why are there 15 of you?" She tilted her head in a confused manner, seconds later Brick cane into the room and rubbed the space between his eyebrows.

"Blossom meet Bubbles, my little sister. "

* * *

 **Before I do anything else I want to give a special thank you to shypuppylover19 abs sweetly cute for being the best readers and reviewers out there. This is for you!**

 **Roses are red**

 **Violets are blue**

 **Not a lot of people care**

 **Not a lot of people review**

 **But since you guys do**

 **Just...Thank you.**

 **That is all! Everyone have an awesome do!**


End file.
